Optical fibers can be used to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances, with little or no signal degradation. For this reason, optical fibers have become widely used in the telecommunication field. As the use of optical fibers has increased, new systems have been developed for managing and organizing larger numbers of optical fibers.
For example, typical optical fiber management systems include cable management structures for storing the fibers or connecting the fibers to one or more other fibers and/or fiber optic devices, such as attenuators, connectors, switches, multiplexers, splitters/combiners, or splices. Such fiber management systems are often mounted to a wall or to an equipment rack. One or more rack units are generally mounted to the wall or rack, and include one or more drawers or trays having the cable management structure for organizing the fibers. Incoming and outgoing fibers typically enter and exit the various rack units from the front and/or rear of the rack unit and drape down the front and/or back of the rack. The fibers may then be pulled to one or both sides of the rack unit and held in place by tethers. However, because the incoming and outgoing fibers drape down, it is difficult to gain access the lower rack units or other equipment to perform service. In addition, with the conventional arrangements there is no provision made to ensure that the incoming and outgoing fibers are not damaged by being bent beyond an acceptable radius when they drape down the rack.